Super Smash Riders
by SuperSmashNinja
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is currently teaching 15 brawlers how to use extreme gear after he feels that everyone should have an equal opportunity to race against him.See if your favorite brawler is currently in training... Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything...no ssbb or sonic riders...R&R please...**

Sonic the Hedgehog was the fastest brawler alive. He could easily outrun Captain Falcon and even Toon Link, but this time the hedgehog wanted his friends to race with him-on extreme gear. That way everyone could earn a fair chance against "Fast Blue" as Sonic would call himself.

"Hey, you you want to have a race?"

"Sonic, you're the fastest thing out here. You always win.", pouted Toon Link.

"This time it will be different. You will be riding on extreme gear."

"What's extreme gear?", asked Zelda.

" It's a gear that uses the advanced technology of the ancient Babylons. It's a board that runs on air."

"Sweet.", said Link.

"So,when do we start?", asked the Hylian princess.

"First, we will need about 16 people."

"Gotcha covered, Sonic.",replied Link as he ran off to get more brawlers.

**An Hour Later**

**List of Brawlers that will participate & their type**

Sonic- All around (thanks to the Chaos Emerald)

Link-Power

Zelda-Fly

Sheik-Speed

Toon Link-Speed

Ganondorf-Power

Marth-Speed

Ike-Power

Kirby-Fly

Meta Knight-Fly

Zero Suit Samus-Speed

Peach-Fly

Jigglypuff-Fly

Bowser-Power

D.K.-Power

Pit-Fly

"You all have been gathered to participate in a race. Everyone will have an equal opportunity. Training will be held tomorrow along with further questions?", stated the dark blue hedgehog,"If not,meeting adjourned."

**~Sorry, if it was a little short. I am still trying to come up with ideas.**


	2. Speed is Key

**~At Breakfast**

Today was such an exciting day for Sheik, Toon Link, Marth, and Zero Suit Samus because they were the first ones to use the extreme gear.

"Aw man, I can't wait until I get my hands on my first extreme gear!",Toon Link stated with a mouthful of bacon.

"Me either.", the Altean prince said while trying to tear through his sausage like a carnivorous beast.

"You two slow down." Zero Suit Samus giggled ,"Sheik and I don't want you guys to choke."

"Relax,we won't choke.",Toon Link tried to assure the bounty hunter, "Besides- HACK! ACK!-

Toon Link immediately started choking on a piece of bacon that went down the wrong pipe. Marth quickly sprung into action as started to assist the young swordsman by doing the heimlich maneuver. Samus stood there shaking her head.

"Please don't tell me Toonie was eating too fast and told you everything would be okay.",asked Sheik as she stood next to Samus.

" You know him so well Sheik."

"Come on, T.L. Cough it up!"

"Marth,-ack -ack I'm -ack trying."

"Well then, try harder!"

With one final pushed against Toon Link's stomach, he finally coughed up the piece of bacon and sat on the floor to catch his breath.

" I could have lost my life.",Toonie said a bit worried while clutching his chest.

" Toonie, haven't we told you a million times to slow down with your food?",Sheik asked.

" Oh my goodness, Sheik! I was almost killed by a strip of bacon. Good thing the three goddesses were with me!"

Sheik could help but giggle at the way Toon Link was exaggerrating about the situation. As Toon Link went on about his near-death experience, Sonic came up only to see Toon Link waving his hands in the air.

"Let me guess Toon Link almost choked on his food by eating to fast?" He said putting down a very large box.

Sheik, Marth , and ZSS all replied ,"Yep."

Toon Link then noticed Sonic and he quickly jumped from the floor to him.

**~After the near-death experience and outside in the Smash field where everything is set up**

"Are we gonna use the gear now Sonic?"

"Not yet, Toonie. First, you guys have to know what categories you fall in."

"What do you mean?", Marth asked.

"The categories you fall in determines on which short- cut routes you can take."

"So everyone can't take the same route?", asked Sheik.

"Exactly."

"Which category do we fall into?",questioned ZSS.

" Speed. In extreme gearing, speed is everything. Speed is key."

"Sweet!", Marth replied,"Wait a minute .How many other categories there are Sonic?"

" There's 2 more",chuckled the hedgehog,"Fly and Power."

"Alright,alright let's get started then Sonic!", said an impatient Toon Link.

"Okay Toon Link." said Sonic handing a shoe box to each of the brawlers.

"These are just skates are we suppose to do these?"

"Sheik, they aren't just skates they are your gear."

"Seriously."

"Yep."

Toon Link was so elated when he saw the blue pair of skating gear. His little heart skipped several beats as he put them on .As soon as he tied the string,he took off while screaming for help at the same time. Sonic then took off to catch he returned, Toonie was shaken up a bit.

"Toon,are you ok?",Marth asked. He was also kind of shaken up by Toon Link's face.

They were all kind of confused because they thought the gear probably went a bit too fast for him,but-

"That - that- THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME!",screamed Toonie

"My turn!,"yelled Sheik.

"Yeah, me too!,"shouted Marth.

"Let's get these things on then.", an eager Samus responded.

When the three finally had their gear under control and Toonie was finally still, Sonic explained the instructions.

"Everyone is familiar with normal skates right?",asked Sonic.

The four nodded.

"They work the exact same way. Your speed will increase as you move .For turning, all you have to do slide and by doing that, you will have a short burst of speed. Stopping is easy: you either throw on brakes or use the gear until it runs out of air ."

"It runs off of air?", asked ZSS gracefully spinning around.

"Yep."

"It doesn't get any better than this.", stated Marth.

"It does.",replied Sonic,"Grinding."

"Aren't you gonna teach it to us?" asked Sheik.

"Grinding, I can not teach you. Your instincts will help you do that. The four of you try to using that rail over there."

Marth,Sheik, T.L., and ZSS all headed towards the rail and they successfully grinded.

"Did we just-",started Marth.

"Grind?", Toonie finished.

"We did!", shouted ZSS and Sheik.

Sonic watched as the four used their gear to do tricks and so on,until a strange wind was made by Marth.

" What's that?",asked T.L.

"It's a turbulence,"began Sonic,"You can use it to catch up with Marth."

When that was said Toonie, Sheik, Marth,and ZSS were no where to be found for the rest of the the sun began to go down, they headed into the mansion. The other brawlers were curious to see how training went. It could only be described in one word -AWESOME!


	3. Into The Air

"So how was training Sheik?"

"Zel, working with extreme gear is incredible! You have turbulences which is used to catch up to an individual,you have short bursts of speeds when you turn on corners, and the most amazing part was grinding."

" You guys were grinding?"

"Of course. We fell in the speed category."

Other brawlers began walking in and listened to what Sheik was saying about the extreme gear.

"How many categories are there?", Zelda continued.

"3-speed,fly, and power."

"So if speed trained yesterday,I have to be a fly type!"

"Power for me!", Ike mentioned showing of his muscles.

"Poyo-Poyo Poyo!",said Kirby looking towards Ike.

" I have no idea what the puffball just said,but I will take it as if he found out that he was a fly type, too."

Kirby jumped on Ike's head and immediately started to nuzzle his hair.

" Would Zelda, Kirby, Meta Knight, Peach, Jigglypuff,and Pit now please report to the Smash Field?", stated Sonic over the intercom.

"This is it!",exclaimed Pit.

"C'mon Zelda.",replied Peach as she walked toward the outside with the other fly types.

"I'm coming," the Hylian princess giggled.

_**~Smash Field~**_

Sonic went over all of the guidelines for using the gear from cornering to using turbulences. Without any questions, the brawlers put on skates just like Sheik,Marth,ZSS, and Toon Link. The only difference was the color instead of an ocean blue, it was a sunny bright yellow.

The six began to feel their way around and just like the speed group eventually had the hang of it.

"-Um Sonic? I feel that something is missing out of our training session.",said Zelda.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sheik and I chatted. She mentioned that you taught her group the grinding technique and I wonder what our technique is."

"This category isn't called fly for nothing.",Sonic chuckled,"Follow me."

Sonic led the group to a ramp which was used for fly types only.

"This ramp will allow you to fly. Those giant rings up there gives you somewhat of a boost during your flight. Go ahead, try it out."

Pit was overjoyed to see that he could use his flight ability. So Pit decided to go about 1/4 of a mile back from the ramp and launched himself into the air. He wobbled a bit ,but that didn't stop him. He had a passion for being in the air.

"You guys have to try this! Just be one with the wind."

It was Pit's 9th time using the ramp. Jigglypuff then took Kirby's hand and they went together. Both puffballs were so happy .When they landed , the two started to dance and joined Pit in this high flying adventure. Peach refused to miss out on this fun.

"Save some ramp for me!", she yelled.

" Hold on, wait for us!", Meta Knight said tagging along. " Let's go,Zel."

"Haha, okay!",said Zelda.

"Now the real fun begins!", Pit shouted at the top of his lungs.

The six had the time of their life flying around playing air tag. Of course, Sonic joined in on the fun. He thought to himself -flying was fun, speed was awesome, but he wondered how would power turn out tomorrow.


End file.
